


deal or no deal?

by thishasbeencary



Series: cary on my wayward son [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Hunters, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri is literally a demon, drunk!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov would literally sell his soul to marry the love of his life, Yuuri Katsuki.Literally.





	deal or no deal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyemrys/gifts).



> i was in the supernatural fandom for a long time. i'm sorry. i can't believe i'm bringing that here. who would have guessed.
> 
> here's my blog: [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/)  
> 

They’d just successfully finished a hunt – it was an easy one, a small nest of vampires tucked away in a rural area of Russia. Chris and Phichit had spotted it, and called in Viktor and Yuuri, since they knew that they hadn’t had anything in a while and were tucked away in their St. Petersburg apartment. Viktor was excited for something new. Yuuri was excited for Viktor to actually have something exciting in his life.

He knew that Viktor preferred when they were hunting, since he was so used to it after so many years of doing it nonstop. And Yuuri didn’t mind that much, especially when he was with Viktor.

And between the four of them, the best hunters outside of America (because, really, they did _not_ need to get into that mess of a country, there were plenty of hunters over there), the vampire nest wasn’t a big deal at all. They knocked them out, and then went to Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment to celebrate as a team. A force to be reckoned with.

Phichit said they needed a cool team name. No one had suggested ideas. That didn’t stop Phichit.

“Nightmare Hunters,” He suggested as Viktor unlocked their door, still holding onto Yuuri’s hand (Yuuri, who just wanted to get drunk and go to bed).

“That’s not gonna work, Phichit. _We’re_ the nightmares.” Chris winked, and Viktor rolled his eyes at him, walking into their apartment and kissing Yuuri, letting him sit down on the couch before going back to their kitchen to get out the alcohol.

“Nightmare squad? We’ll _Ice_ You?” Everyone knew that Viktor had a short career in figure skating, before he’d started in on this life.

Viktor eyed him warily, shaking his head. “We definitely don’t need a nickname.” Viktor decided, walking over to them with a shot glass for each of them and placing a still mostly-full bottle of vodka on the table in front of them.

Yuuri took the shot immediately, leaning his head against Viktor’s shoulder tiredly. “No, we don’t. Phichit, you didn’t make us have a team name when I was in college.” Yuuri rolled his eyes at Phichit, who just shook his head.

“I was only just on earth, and there were only two of us, Yuuri! Now we’ve got _Viktor Nikiforov_ on our team. C’mon, he was, like, even hunter nightmare material. You brought that picture of him from when he was a figure skater on all of our hunts and – “ Yuuri threw a hand over his friend’s mouth, his cheeks turning bright red as he did. Why was Phichit like this? “I’ll think of one you boring people will like eventually,” Phichit muttered instead of finishing his actual sentence.

The conversation drifted away from the hunt after that, instead just drinking and talking about their lives. Chris wanted to know all about how Viktor was liking domestic life, since this was the first time that he’d settled down since his figure skating career ended.

Yuuri kept drinking, as did Viktor. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea.

Chris and Phichit probably should have known better.

It was two hours into their drinking that Viktor was officially lost to the world. “I just want to marry you!” Viktor shouted miserably, his arms slung over Yuuri’s neck, a whine escaping his mouth after he had. “But I can’t, because I’m stupid.”

“Why are you stupid?” Yuuri asked genuinely, turning his head so that he could meet Viktor’s eyes, and they were officially lost to the world.

“Vitka, you are married.” Chris didn’t bother looking up, because he knew that eye contact would be a lost cause on these two idiots.

“Because I can’t marry you until you exorcise that one demon by yourself! I’m stupid!” Viktor exclaimed, and Phichit stared at them in confusion.

“Vitya, Yuuri’s exorcised more demons than you have at this point. And you’re married,” He spoke up, trying to break their trance, but they were _lost_ , between the alcohol and the… whatever gets between them. Phichit would call it a curse but even a witch wouldn’t want this. "I'm  _stupid_ ," He repeated.

“You are,” Yuuri agreed wholeheartedly, not as drunk as Viktor, but definitely a little bit drunk. “And Phichit’s right. Let’s get married. I’d marry you right now if you’d let me,” He said, and in Viktor’s eyes, there were nearly visible exclamation parts of him having an idea.

“Yuuri, you are married.” Phichit’s voice was ignored as Viktor’s eyes lit up, pulling Yuuri in for a kiss, ending up with the two of them laughing together.

“I would sell my soul to marry you, Yuuri!” He exclaimed, kissing him on the mouth again.

“Viktor, you two have been married for five years,” Chris spoke up, rolling his eyes, but Viktor ignored him too.

“You’d sell your soul?” Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes, lit up with wide excitement.

“That’s not a good thing!” Phichit interrupted more desperately, but Viktor and Yuuri were far more drunk than they had noticed, and Chris and Phichit were not used to this domesticity between them. Not used to them being ridiculously in love.

“Vitka, selling your soul isn’t romantic. It’s stupid,” Chris sighed, walking away from the two of them to go grab a flash of holy water, rubbing a hand against his eyes. It was easier to fight the demons than to fight Viktor sometimes.

“Right now,” Viktor confirmed, grabbing his hands and dragging Yuuri out of the apartment after him.

Chris and Phichit stood behind, watching them go.

“Think we should follow them?” Phichit said after a moment, still able to hear them drunkenly giggling through the doorway.

“Think Viktor will actually summon a demon?” Chris questioned, pocketing the holy water, and neither needed to answer that question, going after the drunk _already married_ hunters. For god’s sake, why were they friends with them?

Why were Viktor and Yuuri, as a team, regarded as the most terrifying hunters in the world?

They were idiots who made demon deals because they were drunk and wanted to get married.

Even though they had been married for five years.

“I just hope it’s Yuri Plisetsky,” Phichit breathed, because it was incredibly unlikely that Yuri Plisetsky would take Viktor’s soul. He claimed he didn’t have a soft spot, but… well, they all knew better. Plus, Phichit wouldn’t have to smite Yuri Plisetsky. That would be even better.

Viktor and Yuuri made it to the crossroads first, since they’d left first, and actually knew where the nearest crossroads was. Phichit and Chris had to wander first, Yuuri and Viktor kept it on their constant radar to keep from deals being made there.

Ironic, wasn’t it?

Viktor tugged Yuuri with him to the crossroads, not letting go of his hand at all, the two of them laughing as they walked. The box, which of course was very particular and necessary to summon a crossroads demon, Viktor already had prepared and in his car, so he stopped to grab that before they made it there. Yuuri didn’t question it, even though most hunters didn’t have a box to summon a crossroads demon just… at the ready.

Viktor and Yuuri got to the crossroads and Viktor immediately walked to the spot he knew as the center (even this drunk, they still knew these things. _Hunters_ ), digging a hole deep enough and placing the box in.

Viktor looked down at the small box, kicking a little more dirt on it, wondering if that would be enough. Could you even summon a demon when you were drunk? Yuuri leaned against him, his arms around his waist and watching over his shoulder. “Maybe we’re not in the center? Whose picture did you put in it?” Yuuri looked warily at the box, and Viktor sighed.

“Mine. I’m selling my soul, not yours,” He laughed the words before kissing Yuuri, who kissed him back.

Just in time for the demon to show up and make an annoyed noise. “Seriously, Nikiforov? You better actually plan on selling you soul this time,” The demon muttered.

Viktor pulled away from the kiss with an excited noise. “Yura! I was hoping it would be you! Of course I’m selling my soul, I sold my soul last time, remember? Or… was that not you? Was it Georgi last time? I’ve lost track.”

Yuuri, even drunk, really wanted to ask about Viktor’s history with crossroads demons. Sure, Yuuri had considered it once or twice, but Viktor knew two of them by name. Clearly, there was some backstory there that Yuuri didn’t know about yet. Especially if he knew this demon. ‘Yura’ had taken a young vessel, probably just a teenager, and dressed him in the most ridiculous clothes Yuuri had ever seen a demon wear. Weren’t crossroads demons usually dressed in all black?

This demon had on a black shirt and black pants, but on top of that was a purple leather jacket, and his shoes were purple leopard print. He didn’t seem to have any intention to hide the fact that he was a demon, judging by the fact that his eyes had been dark the whole time he’d been there. Yuuri somehow felt very comfortable around him, though. Maybe it was because Viktor was so familiar with him.

“It was Mila, dumbass. And I’m _Yuri_ to you. I was only Yura when I was alive. No thanks to you,” The young demon spat. “If you sold your soul, you don’t have much left to sell, do you?” But Viktor ignored that.

“I apologized for that! And it wasn’t like I sold your soul for you! Yakov told you that you should have just let it – “

“We’re not talking about Yakov right now, old man. What do you want?” Yuri demanded, and Viktor grinned widely, pulling Yuuri in front of him and tucking his head against his shoulder, kissing his jawbone.

“I want to marry Yuuri!” Viktor said excitedly, and very drunkenly, and the crossroads demon could only stare.

“Yuuri Katsuki?” Yuri’s eyes lit up in surprise, taking a step back from the two of them. Not afraid of Viktor, but afraid of Yuuri? Did he look up to Yuuri?

“What other Yuuri would I marry? You? Yura, neither of us want that, and your vessel is _tiny_ ,” Viktor said it as an obvious fact, rolling his eyes.

“You want to sell your soul to marry Yuuri Katuski,” Yuri deadpanned, and Viktor smiled widely, nodding again. Yuri’s eyes stayed transfixed on the rings on both of their fingers, that both of them seemed to be ignoring. “You’re going to become a demon to marry your _husband_ ,” He emphasized, looking off behind them to see if anyone else was there to take him away from this.

“That’s the idea!” Viktor said excitedly, and Yuri groaned.

“I hate my life, I want a new job,” He muttered to himself, “Maybe the King of Hell, or something. Think there’s an opening?”

“ _Yura_!” Viktor complained. “Will you get us married now?”

“I’ll sell _my_ soul to get you to shut up,” Yuri groaned, looking down at the box. And here he thought he was going to be able to pick up another soul tonight. Nope, just the ‘two most threatening hunters’ trying to get married to each other. Again. “Yeah, fine, I’ll marry you. No souls needed.”

“Yura! I knew you liked me!” Viktor said happily, and Yuri glared back at him.

“I just don’t want to kiss you. No soul is worth that. Not even on the cheek,” Yuri said, but Viktor didn’t seem to care.

“I love you too! And your hair, Yura! I’ve told you a thousand times, I can help you with that! You could braid it back more so it stays out of your eyes, it has to be frustrating when it – “ Viktor’s drunken ramblings were cut off by Yuri.

“Alright, Katsudon, you want to marry Viktor?” Yuri questioned, looking like he was entirely done with the situation.

“I do,” Yuuri said, sounding much more sober, but that was probably just because he was staring _adoringly_ into Viktor’s eyes, and Yuri was going to be sick.

“And I don’t even need to ask you, do I?” Yuri glanced at Viktor, who was even more disgustingly in love at that moment.

“Yura! You have to do it right! I’m giving you my _soul_ ,” Viktor repeated, and Yuri once again narrowed his eyes at him.

“You don’t have a soul,” He said, but he gave in, “Nikiforov, you want to marry Katsuki?”

“Of course I do, I’ve never wanted anything more in my life, and I’m selling my soul for him and this is the best moment of our – “ Viktor started, and Yuri was not going to listen to this.

“For fuck’s sake, just kiss him and let me leave!” Viktor leaned in to kiss his fiancé, right as they heard more voices.

“Stop!” Phichit Chulanont was lightly glowing and Yuri winced, looking away. Phichit held a hand up toward Yuuri, who looked at him with wide eyes. In fairness, Yuuri was wearing all black from their hunt, and about to kiss Viktor, at the crossroads. And Phichit lowered his hand once he realized what was happening. Yuri still took a step back, not liking the idea of full-on angel coming after him.

“Oh! It’s just Yuri, Phichit!” And that was Christophe Giacometti.

“Great. The whole band of idiots is here. Can you please take these two? Nikiforov wants to sell his non-existing soul to marry his husband he’s already married to. You’re lucky I found them,” Yuri muttered, shoving the two hunters toward Chris and Phichit.

Phichit grabbed onto Yuuri’s arm. “I’m married to Viktor now,” Yuuri giggled happily, showing Phichit his ring, and Phichit couldn’t help but laugh.

“I see that. Want to go home now?” He urged, and Yuuri nodded, apparently placated now that he and Viktor were ‘married’.

“I do too! With my _husband_ ,” Viktor said, and Chris rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, Yura!” Chris yelled over his shoulder as he and Phichit led the drunk hunters back to their apartment.

“Don’t call me that!” Yuri Plisetsky shouted after them, shaking his head as he snapped his fingers and went back to Hell. For _hopefully_ more peace and quiet.

Yuuri woke up the next morning, hungover, but tucked up against Viktor’s side. And with the wedding ring still on his finger, which was a good sign, because he knew that he’d been drinking pretty heavily the night before.

The night before. Thoughts came flooding into his mind, but a few of the words of the demon that apparently everyone except for him knew were at the front. Yuri had said…

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked softly, seeing that his husband was already awake.

“Hmm?” Viktor leaned over and kissed Yuuri’s neck, which Yuuri laughed at, but pushed him aside nonetheless, because he had an important question.

“What did you and Yuri mean when you said you’d already sold your soul?”

Viktor stayed silent.

**Author's Note:**

> what's that? cary's starting another verse?  
> oops.  
> #sorrynotsorry  
> #whydidyurisellhissoul  
> #doesviknikhaveasoul????
> 
> all comments/likes/bookmarks and support are always appreciated. thank you <3


End file.
